Inuyasha: The Hidden One
by strawberryshinobi
Summary: In a world where Japan has known of Demons, even of those around the world, a young girl becomes part of the Inu-gang and shortly YYH joins in. Always thought of herself as a normal teen girl, with normal problems, learns she more than normal. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, so I've had this idea for a few years, but never knew I could type it up, and put it up on a site like this. But I've found out how I could type it up, without it sounding weird. Anyways, hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha. Only my two OC's and plot.**

**Review please and thank-you^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(Kagome's POV)

I was slightly falling asleep already in my first class. I had just come from a long trip with the gang, and was beat tired. But I was falling again behind on school learning, and Inuyasha and I had another fight again. And over the same old thing. He didn't want me to go back to school till we had the jewel whole again, and that the government was taking care of my grades since I passed their test of high intelligence. And I was helping to look for a Jewel with the gang for them. But I had to come back to attend school sometimes to keep suspicion off me with working with the government, and to try to have a semi-normal life. So I was a little surprised when I felt a strange aura, and bolted up, and almost landing out of my seat. My friends and classmates looked at me strange, as our homeroom teacher started to talk after the morning announcements.

"Class, we will be having a new student today. She has come all the way from Canada. Miss, you may come in now." Mr. Yoshi said, and a timid girl entered.

The class stayed dead quiet, as we watched her walk to the front. She had short, odd hair. It was pitch black, and one would see the one streak of bright blond in her hair if she turned her head right. She had a nice figure, and was wearing the school uniform. Her eyes were wide, and were a strange gray eyes tinged with blue, and green. And had brown right near the pupil.

"Say your name, and a little something about yourself." She was told, and she nodded.

"Hai. Um, Konnichiha! My name is Candala Amunet. I am fluent in many languages, mostly in Japanese, as my parents are into many different cultures. And I love to draw." Amunet greeted, and bowed like one would.

"Thank-you Miss Candala. You may take your seat by the window, beside Miss Higurashi. Miss Higurashi, will you please show our new student around." Mr. Yoshi said, and I nodded.

I watched her take her seat, and noticed that some of the 'special' students knew to wear their hat's to hide for the day. Something on her left shoulder kept making me watch her from the corner of my eye for the rest of class. Something told me that I should get the gang to meet her tomorrow. And know what their thoughts might be of her.

* * *

(Amunet POV)

I walked to the empty seat, all eyes following. Some looked weird. Their eyes different colors, along with hair. Some had hats on, which I was sure against the school rules. All the schools I've been to so far had that rule anyway. Not that I minded that they looked the way they did, I shouldn't be talking with my hair, along with my imouto's hair. I sat, and got my notebook out, ready for the class lesson. It was Japanese History, and Mr. Yoshi started writing the notes on the blackboard. I knew all of Japanese History, as I was taught at a young age and loved history, along with my sister Yuki. So, I stared out the window, watching the sky. I was in Tokyo, and my old friends back home would think I should have been excited.

Tokyo, as known to my friends and I, was of the Anime Capital in the world. I loved to draw anime, and come up with little short skits of our favorite anime. But I had arrived late last night, and had to go straight to school this morning. I was tired, and it was the day before the weekend. Which meant, I would be catching up on sleep, instead of walking around. It wasn't long till the bell rang, and students started getting up and gathering their things.

I looked to Kagome, and smiled. "Konnichiha. Arigato with showing me around today."

"No problem. Let me see your schedule. You have...Calculus with me! In fact...we have every class, except for the elective. Your elective is Drama. Cool. I'm taking art, and it's right beside the Drama room." Kagome said, and began rambling as we made our way to the next class.

The whole day went that way, and I stretched my arms as we finished English Class.

"Hey, Amunet, you want to come over and visit my place? We can talk more, and you had wanted to see a more traditional Japanese home." Kagome said, and I smiled.

"Hai, please Kagome. I hear your place is a shrine, right? I'll phone my parents. Oh, but I have to pick up my imouto." I was excited, till I remembered, but knew I couldn't leave Yuki to walk home alone on the first day here.

"You can bring her too as well. And maybe you can help me with the math homework that was assigned." She said, kinda sheepishly.

I smiled, and laughed. "Alright. I'll call my parents and ask." I said, and took out my cell. I phoned them, and assured them that Yuki was fine to come as well.

"Kay, they said I'm allowed!" I cheered, and we started walking to the Middle school.

"So, how did you get the blond in your hair?" Kagome inquired after a few blocks.

"Hm? I've had it my whole life. Was born with it. My parents asked me once if I wanted to bleach my hair, but I didn't want to. I like looking unique. But, my imouto has stranger hair." I said, as we came up to the school.

"Really?" Kagome asked, and would have asked more but a young girl raced over, and tackled me.

"Amu!" The short, white haired girl cried out.

I laughed, and picked up the rather small white haired, ten-year-old.

"Amu, guess what!" She asked me, her silver eyes gleaming. Before I could ask what, she went a head and told me. "I was asked to be the Princess in the play!" She giggled, and I laughed.

"Way to go, little imouto." I said, and looked at Kagome. "But, little imouto, you raced right by my new friend, Kagome." I said, and Kagome was smiling.

"Oh, sorry. Konnichiha Kagome!" She greeted, and managed to clamber onto my back.

"We are going to Kagome's place, alright? So, behave. No chasing her cat." I warned her, and we all laughed.

We shortly arrived at the Higurashi shrine/home. I stared in awe at the whole place, and a smile lit up on my face. Yuki was just as amazed. She jumped from my back, and ran to a large tree.

"Yuki!" I called to her, then a large thunderclap was heard from above, and I flinched. "Yuki..." I said, a little quieter, but I knew she heard.

She raced back to me, and jumped onto my back. "Kagome! Amu needs to be inside. She doesn't like thunderstorms." Yuiki informed Kagome, who nodded.

Just as we were about to enter, a young boy looked out the door. "Hey, Kagome, Inuyasha's inside!" He said, and re-entered the house.

Kagome looked shocked, angry, and a little nervous?

"Kagome?" I asked as we walked inside.

"Mom, I'm home and I brought a new friend along with her sister. They came all the way from Canada." Kagome called, as we entered the living room.

I peered in, and saw the little boy from before. I also saw a woman around her mid thirties, and an old aging man. But the only strange person I saw, was a guy with long silver hair and a red baseball-hat. He was wearing a weird red outfit, and what looked like a sword, and yellow eyes. Kinda reminded me of some of the students and classmates from school.

"Inuyasha! Can I speak to you outside? Now!" She said, keeping her voice strained. "Mother, this is Amunet and her little sister Yuki." Kagome quickly introduced, as she left with the odd boy.

"I hope Inuyasha and Kagome don't start another yelling match." The boy said, as he ate his afternoon snack. Shortly after that was said, there did seem to be yelling from outside.

"They'll be alright. Please, come and sit." Kagome's mother said with a bright smile.

"A..Arigato." I thanked, as we sat near the table. "Yuki..." I warned her, as she spotted their cat. "Sorry, she likes to chase cats." I said, smiling.

It wasn't long before Kagome returned, smiling. "Mom, we'll be up in my room." She said, and motioned for us to follow.

We got up, and followed her to her room. Yuki jumped onto her bed, and we sat on the floor. We got our homework out, and started on it. Yuki got out a book, and started to read it.

"Amunet, may I ask you what origin your name is?" Kagome asked, after I helped her with problem 6. "Because, your sister, has a Japanese name, but you don't."

"It's Ancient Egypt. And well, we couldn't think of a name for her that would suit her when she came to us on a thick blizzard night. And so, we gave her a Japanese name. My parents are really into other cultures, mostly Japanese and Ancient Egypt." I explained, as I looked over her math. "You got to carry the 6, and multiply it with x and y." I told her.

I looked out the window, where it was thundering out now. It had been for a while. And it was getting late. But, the storm made me want to panic. Yuki noticed that I had gotten quiet and slightly shaking.

"Kagome, my Ane-chan is terrified of Thunderstorms...I'm surprised she hasn't even crawled under your-" She was cut off as my cell went off.

I scowled under my breath at her, and answered the phone. It was mom, and she said she and dad wouldn't be able to pick us up. The car had broken down, and the brakes needed replacing. Someone had crashed into the parked car, and drove off without doing anything about it. And that we would have to walk. I paled.

"Great...Yuki, we'll have t...to w...walk home..." I stuttered as I put my cell away.

Kagome noticed my paleness, and was slightly worried. "You two could always spend the night. My mom and grandpa won't mind. I'll go ask them." Kagome said, getting up and leaving.

Five minutes later she came back smiling. "My mom doesn't mind! We only have one cot, but it's large enough to fit two people." Kagome said, and I sighed in relief.

"Demo Arigato Kagome!" I squealed, and hugged her.

We laughed, and started getting things ready for the night. Yuki was able to change into her gym clothes for the night, but as I nor Kagome have gym this semester, couldn't. So Kagome lent me a plain purple tank top, and red and black p'j bottoms.

"Whoa! Amunet, what happened to your shoulder?" Kagome asked me, after I had changed.

"Hm? Oh, that's just a birthmark." I said, as she pointed to the back of my left shoulder. It was a light purple mark, in the shape of a wolf paw.

"It's a strange marking...But not that it's strange bad! But, good strange?" Kagome said trying to assure me, and I was laughing.

"Kagome, it's fine. I know it's strange, but I love the way it looks. Even if it is, good strange." I said, and the three of us laughed.

I helped Kagome finish the rest of the math homework, and the English assignment. We ate dinner, and crawled into bed, yawning.

I heard scratching, but not on wood. But on a window pane. I groggily opened my eyes, and saw that there was still a storm happening. I sat up, as Yuki curled into a tight ball, hogging the blanket as usual. I heard the scratching again, and slowly got up, and headed towards the window. I looked out, thinking it was a tree branch, but I just wanted to be assured that it was. It was total blackness, and really stormy.

Just then, lightening broke through the darkness, and my eyes widened. There, outside, was a large spider. A really large one, about the size of a large dog. But, instead of spider legs, it had human hands, and the eyes that was a cross with a humans and spider. The thing that was scratching at the window pane was a branch, but it was attached to a long string like thing. And I was sure it was a spider thread.

"K...Kagome." I said softly, and shook my head. "Kagome!" I said louder, and woke her up.

"What is it?" She asked, almost falling out of her bed.

"Spa..spa..spider...Big." I said, stilling staring out the window.

"How...big?" She asked, getting up yawning.

Before I could tell her, the window broke. I yelped from the surprise, using my arms to cover my face, waking Yuki up, and Kagome jumped back. A thick rope flew in, and tied around my waist, and pulled me out. I screamed, mostly from the sound of the thunder and speed it pulled me at.

"AMUNET!" I heard my name, but I didn't know who had called me.

**"That's your name is it little morsal? Such a pretty, yet sad name it is." **The voice sent shivers down my back, but the smell of the creature was enough to make a person with no sense of smell gag. It was so bad, that it made me pass out at hearing my name once again.

* * *

a/n: So, what do you guys think? This is my first Inuyasha story, but I have had this idea for four years now, but it wanted to stay in my head, till now. Anyways, what do you think is up? And..COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS!...please? I need to feed '_them_'...or '_they_' eat me O.O*shivers*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Only my two OC's and the plot.**

**Review please and thank-you^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I groaned as I rolled over, then felt a slight tug. I opened my eyes, my vision blurred. It slowly cleared up, and I wished I was back asleep. I wanted to scream as I saw a human skull, but something made me keep silent. I felt something digging into my back, and shifted enough that I heard a hollow sound. It would seem that I was on a bed of bones or humans and animals. But some of the human skeletons that I could see, had no arms. I shivered, and rolled back onto my back, and saw that I was in a cave. It was dark, and smelled of stale water that has never seen sunlight. I heard a chittering sound, and quickly closed my eyes, and slowed my breathing to make it seem I was still passed out.

**"_Not awake yet...I shall wait for ye to be awake so that I may hear your screams my little morsel._"** The voice of the creature sounded close. And I felt something brush my cheek.

"Amunet!" I heard Kagome's voice, and I opened my eyes again, sure of it to have been a trick of the mind.

The creature was turned away. It scuttled away to the mouth of the cave, and vanished, muttering how miko's were so annoying. I started to try and struggle from my bonds, but I couldn't, making me wish I had something with claws and strong fangs to break free. I felt a tingling sensation surround my birthmark, then started towards my hands, then I felt a faint throbbing pain in my mouth. The pain in my mouth I knew only to well, as I had braces for the longest time till last year. I slightly flinched as I heard a sound outside that reminded me of thunderstorms. But I could not mistake the voice of the creature that had captured me. It was saying something, but I couldn't make out what it was saying. And I heard a few other voices, but I couldn't tell who they were.

I felt my nails had slightly grown sharper, and not questioning how they had turned sharper, I used them to start scratching at the spider rope. And I was able to bend my head down a little, and take some in my mouth to help start ripping it apart. All the while, I'm thinking how I was able to rip through the strong rope, with my teeth and now claws.

* * *

(Kouga POV)

I had scented the sweet scent, that was unmistakeably Kagome. But I could also smell that mutt, Inuyasha, and the rest of the group was with her. Or following her. Her scent seemed a little staler than the others. But there was another scent, of that of the Spider Demon mixed with a humans that scented very appealing and an unknown demon smell. The Spider Demon was the one I've been looking for since the same one had attacked, and took, some of my comrades. I looked at Ginta and Hakkaku.

"I'm going up a head. I'll meet you at the damn things lair." I said, and the usual whirlwind whipped around me, and to others, seemed to have vanished in the whirlwind.

I appeared just as the mutt Inuyasha lunged at the Spider Demon. And saw Kagome let loose one of her purifying arrows. The thing dodged the mutt's attack, and Kagome's arrow skimmed it. It chuckled. And one of it's many human hands shot out towards two small demons, but the demon slayer girl, Sango, had thrown her Hiraikotsu, cutting it's arm in half. With it distracted, the two small demons, one with white hair, the other with a fox tail, darted into the cave.

"If you're here, the least you could do is help you mangy wolf." Inuyasha growled at me, making Kagome, the monk and demon slayer look to where I stood in the tree for a second before returning their attention back to the spider demon.

I smirked. "Well, seeing as how your losing against this demon, I might."

"I don't have time for you right now you mangy wolf." The mutt snarled at me, but again attacked the demon.

"Fine. But only cause he owes me for attacking my comrades." I snarled, and joined in the fight.

* * *

(Amunet POV)

Just as I was about fed up from unable to get these spider ropes off me, and from the noises outside, two small figures came into the cave.

"Amu!" That voice caught me off guard.

"Yuki? Holy cow, how did you find me?" I said, as the two children started helping me undo the blasted spider ropes.

"Long story." Yuki said, as she and the boy finished.

"Who's this?" I asked as I stood up on wobbly feet. "And where are we?" I added.

"I'm Shippo! One of Yuki's classmates and friend! Happy to be of service! And as for where you are, your in a cave in the near by forest." The small odd looking boy said.

"What! How is that possible? This must be a dream! A dream brought on by that horrid thunderstorm." I said in disbelief.

"It's not Amu." Yuki said, as the two lead me out of the cave.

My eyes widened as I saw a large cat with two tails and flames, race past us with a girl, and a guy riding on the back of it. Distracting the large spider creature. Who seemed larger than I had last seen him. He was now the size of a small cabin. Two guys, one in red, the other in silver and black armor and fur, were attacking the thing head on. I saw Kagome, and she had an arrow pointed at the creature, who seemed to notice that I was not in his lair anymore.

_**"No! How dare you interrupt and steal my meal you lowly creatures!"**_ The thing snarled at Yuki and Shippo.

It dashed at us, and I instinctively picked the two up, keeping them close to my body, and managed to dodge the spider. It roared in pain from crashing into the side of the mountain wall, and again went after us. I went to dodge again, but all three of us were soon picked up, me bridal style, the two were on me, racing away from the creature. I looked up at who had picked us up, who had got us out of harms way. It was the strange boy who was in the silver and black armor, along with brown fur. He seemed to be fifteen, a year younger, and had hard brown eyes, and pitch black hair pulled into a pony tail. I looked back to see the other guy in red with long silver hair, who looked familiar, had sliced at the creature with a rather large sword. He put us down, in a safe range, and stood up.

"Stay here, and don't move." He told us, before he ran off to finish off the monster.

I hugged Yuki to me, and slightly sighed in relief at not being in the things lair. I shivered, as I remembered what it had said back in the cave. Shippo stayed by me, either out of fear or because he was told to stay. Yuki looked at me with an odd expression.

"Amu, you have ears." She said.

"Um, hai Yuki. Everyone is born with ears." I said, confused on why she said that.

She shook her head, her white hair almost hitting me in the face. "Wolf ears." She said.

My eyes widened. "WHAT!" I instantly reached up, and felt the furry years that were unmistakening ears of a canine.

Shippo looked at me strangely. "That's not the weird part. You smell like a human, and she a half-demon. Yet Yuki insists that she's full human, not half." He said.

"That's because we are human! There are no such thing as demons! How did I get these ears? I'm human! Not a demon!" I said, frantically searching my mind for an explanation, and thinking of wanted to be human again. I felt the tingling sensation again start from my fingers and mouth, back to my birthmark on my shoulder.

And where my hands had felt the ears was nothing but my black hair with the odd blond streak. And my hearing returned to being dull. I looked at my hands, and saw the claws return to being normal nails again, and I felt normal again.

"Woah..I didn't know you could do that Amu!" Yuki said, staring at me amazed, along with Shippo.

"Neither did I..." I muttered.

"Amunet! Boy am I glad we got here in time." I looked up to see Kagome running over to where we were.

She bent down, putting her bow and arrows beside her. The others that I had seen, including the guy who had got us out of range from the demon, stood behind her.

"What the heck happened Kagome? What the heck was that thing? And who exactly are you?" I demanded, looking from each of their faces.

"In that order, we rescued you from a demon, known as a Spider Demon. This is Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Inuyasha, you already met Shippo, and the one who saved you from that attack is Kouga. He doesn't normally help us, but the Spider Demon had attacked his wolf comrades. Excluding him, we work for the government to make sure certain Demon's stay low, and look for whatever is on the government's radar. And as of right now, we are looking for something that was last reported in Egypt." Kagome explained, and I slightly shook my head.

"You work for the Japanese Government...watching over demon's and are on a scavenger hunt...around the world?" I asked, disbelief could be heard in my voice.

"It's not a scavenger hunt! We just look for clues, and follow leads." Inuyasha said.

"Same thing!" I said, glaring at him.

"It is not!" He snapped at me.

"It is to you mangy mutt. Looking for clues, and following leads is like a scavenger hunt, you dumb mutt." Kouga butted in before I spoke. Inuyasha growled, and glared at him.

"Amunet what do you know of demons?" Kagome asked me, getting my attention again.

"I know that the word 'demon' means many different, yet the same, things in other cultures." I said, not knowing where this question was going to.

"Well, Kouga, Shippo, and Kirara here are full demons. Inuyasha is a half demon. For years demons have been out in the world. Either in society, or are wild but know to stay out of sight. The only reason why no one outside of Japan, excluding world leaders, know nothing of the demons is that the world is not ready for them and Japan is already used to them. Although some are already out in the world, and famous." Kagome explained. Then the others started pointing out which demons.

"Yeah, like Bigfoot is a half demon! And he likes it that no one can never see him in pictures." Shippo said.

"The Lochness Monster, and the Ogopogo are twin demon sea dragons." Sango explained.

"The Yeti is the only crazy demon to want to stay in the Himalaya's" Kagome pointed out.

"Don't forget, the mermaids in the Pacific and Atlantic." Miroku said with a sigh, earning a glare from Sango.

"And my father, Inutaisho." Inuyasha said with respect and sorrow.

"Wait, your father, was The Inutaisho? The one in the history books? But, they never said he was a demon." I said, confused.

"They never said he was human either." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Alright, enough of explaining. What I want to know, is how you, a mere human, had wolf ears, claws, and able to dodge that Spider Demon mere moments before. And how you have no clue of demon's when your sister is a half-demon herself." Kouga demanded, sounding annoyed.

"Yes, we would all like to know that as well." Miroku agreed.

"And why it feels like you have this weird aura around you." Kagome added.

"She does?" Kouga asked, looking at Kagome to me.

"Yeah..can't you guys feel it?" She asked them, and they all shook their heads no.

"Look, one thing I know, is waking up in that cave on a bed of bones of armless humans and animals. I'm wrapped up in the things spider rope-like-thread. You called my name, making it leave. I'm thinking that having claws and fangs would help immensely for me to escape. Which I find I suddenly have, along with wolf ears later on. Yuki and Shippo come and help. Then while trying to dodge that thing, this guy here, Kouga, gets us out of harms way." I explained and sighed. "And Yuki grew up as a human, and until she says otherwise, she will stay human. But we came across her when she was two, during a blizzard, and she was covered in blood. She doesn't remember past that memory."

Yuki had looked surprised, but she knew to stay quiet as she thought, and stayed where she was, hugging me. Kagome and the others looked confused, and Miroku thoughtful. Then Kagome looked like she just had an idea.

"Amunet! Your birthmark! It has the same purple-ish glow as that of the Shikon Jewel when it used to be broken in shards, and I would see them on someone before we found them all! Although this one is more faint, it wasn't at all noticeable." She said, and the others eyes widened.

"What? I was born with the mark. Thus it being a, Birthmark." I said, wondering how she came to that conclusion.

"Here, let me see it again." She said, turning my shoulder for her, and the others, to see.

"What's up with it looking like a mangy wolf paw?" Inuyasha asked earning a growl from Kouga.

"How should I know on how a birthmark looks like it does." I said, shrugging them off from my shoulder.

I didn't like people looking at it, so intently as they had.

* * *

**a/n: Watcha think of this chapter? Cookies to all who review! Even if it's a little "Nice" will earn you a cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whew! Numbah three is up! Sorry, its taken so long to put it up. I haven't had internet for two weeks...and mostly my new job is taken most of meh time...**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Inuyasha, in anyway shape or form. I own only the OC's and the plot.  
**

**Reviews please and thank-you!**

Chapter 3

(Amunet POV)

I sat at my desk in my last class, wanting to doze off as Kagome was doing. We had been far into the forest, and took us a day and a half to get back. It would have been shorter, if I hadn't refused Sango's offer a ride on Kirara. At the moment, I hadn't wanted to see the kitten turn into the large cat at that moment. After learning that demon's have been around, in physical form, can really put a lot on ones mind.

Kouga had travelled with us for the first day though. When I had asked about his pack, he said that he was usually away for a long period of time. That, and his two comrades Ginta and Hakkaku knew that he would return. He seemed interested about the shape of my birthmark, as he asked if I was sure it wasn't tattoo paint. Which I was sure he would have scented if it wasn't natural. And I asked what his pack was like. He had smirked, and boasted that it was the largest wolf pack closest to Tokyo.

He left in the early morning, before I could ask him more of the pack. But since I had a sleeping Yuki on my back, and Kagome kept telling me the rules of finally knowing, as it was her job to tell me about demons as she was instructed to show me around at school, I too was dead beat tired. I had worried about what our parents were thinking, and she assured me that her mother and grandfather had made excuses for her all the time. And that they will tell them something, believable.

I sighed in relief as the bell went, and got up. It had been a strange day, as most of the male demon's seemed to always want to talk to me. And it was getting a little unsettling. I poked Kagome on her side, and she jumped with a slight squeak.

"Hey, school's over. The assignment for the day, is to read a poem by any famous demon poet, and write about one of the stanza's in the poem." I explained to her as we walked out of class.

"Kay, who are you choosing?" Kagome asked me, as we changed our shoes, and left the school.

"Well, after finding out, Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven." I said after a moment.

"Look...Amunet I'm sure it's weird finding out about...all those stories being true of great battles between, with, and along with demons. And I know you want to forget what happened, but I was going to tell you the next morning before that Spider Demon ruined that plan. I don't know why it was drawn to you, but I do know that those Spider Demon's usually stay in the Egyptian desert. And...I was asked, well ordered, to ask you if you wanted to join our gang." Kagome said, and I was quiet for a moment, almost to Yuki's school.

We watched the children, both human and demon run out laughing. Yuki and Shippo came out smiling and laughing.

"Kagome, Yuki is a half-demon right? How is it she doesn't know?" I asked her.

"It could have been something traumatic. You said you found her during a blizzard covered in blood. Maybe something happened to her family, and she escaped the fate of her real parents." She said, as Yuki and Shippo met up with us.

I smiled down at Yuki, and she jumped onto my back as usual. Shippo had jumped into Kagome's arms.

"That offer, could I get back to you? Do you need my answer right away?" I asked her, getting a confused look from Yuki.

"I leave with the gang on Friday, so you have until I leave. That's what I was told to tell you if you asked to let you think about it." She said, and I nodded in understanding.

Yuki and I waved to Kagome and Shippo, as we started on our way home. Yuki kept talking away, about her classes, and about the school play in the upcoming May. It was a Cinderella play, but Cinderella was made into a Half-demon who's step-mother really was her mother, but had only wanted to get together with her rich demon father. And accidentally had Cinderella. Other than that, it was the normal Cinderella story, with a few different things added and taken out.

We finally reached home, and put our bags on the floor. It was a one floor apartment. The entry way lead towards the living room slash dining room. Two doors on the left of the hall was the bedrooms. Yuki and I shared the last one down the hall, and our parents the closest one to the door. The door on the right side was the bathroom. The floor was covered in Tatami mats, so we walked in our socks. The kitchen, when you entered the living room, was to the left, and was small.

I walked to my room with Yuki, and we dropped our things onto our beds. We headed into the living room, and saw the note our parents left for us on the table.

_'Amunet, Yuki, we were called into work. They might have found a relic from another country while digging out at the expedition site. They needed our opinions. Your father and I found the ingredients to Yuki's favorite dish. They are in the fridge. We'll be late, so don't wait up. Love Mother and Father.'_

"Alright! Spaghetti!" Yuki cheered after reading the note.

I smiled, and started on dinner. It was usual for them to be called out to a site late. I helped Yuki with her lines for the play. She was given the main part, but there was no prince chosen yet. But she insisted to learn her lines before hand. I gave her her plate of food, and made my plate. We sat down, and switched the t.v on. Her favorite princess movie was showing tonight, and she loved watching the little fishes sing and the colors.

I had just sat down, when there was a knock at the door. I put my plate down, and told Yuki that I'll be right back. I headed to the door, and slightly opened it. A guy, with his dark hair pulled back under a fedora, stood before me. He wore a dark brown or black trench coat, his hands in his pocket. His eyes almost seemed to glow as he looked at me, and I swore he had a red tinge in his eyes. He also gave me a weird vibe. Not a creepy bad vibe, but an uncertain vibe.

"Hello?" I greeted, glad that the door could only open a little while the chain lock was still in place.

"Good Evening Ma'am. I am from the JFDG. May I come in?" He asked in english, his voice thick of an unknown accent. He showed me his badge to prove he was real.

"Um, sure. One moment, Mr..?"

"Call me Drake." He said.

I nodded, and closed the door. I went back to the living room, and paused Yuki's movie, glad that it was on Video On Demand.

"Yuki, go eat in our room please." I said, as she gave me a questioning look.

I gave her a 'tell you later' look, and walked back to the door. Making sure Yuki was in the bedroom, I unchained the door, and opened it.

"Thank-you. I'm sorry I am visiting so late." Drake said, as I lead him to the livingroom.

"That's alright. I just made supper for my imouto and I." I assured him, and sat on the couch.

He sat in the armchair beside the couch I was on, and I could see him better under the light. His skin was pale, and pearly like. His eyes were dark brown, with a tint of red. Like old blood. His hair was pure black. He looked handsome, but something was off about him all the same.

"You said your from the JFDG. May I ask what the 'D' stands for in it?" I asked him.

He smiled, and nodded. "I am from the Japanese Federal Demon Government." He filled in.

My mouth shaped into an 'O' as it dawned on me.

"Look, if this is about that Spider Demon incident, I already spoke to some of the government officials." I said.

"I know. I want to talk about your sister, and about your...Unique abilities that you had no clue you had." Drake said.

"But I didn't know. And what's this about my imouto?"

"Well, your sister is a little of our concern. It has come to our attention that she has never known of her being a half-demon. And that no one is sure what type of half-demon she is. Just as no one, including you, knew of your abilities. And unusual scent" He said, sitting forward, his hands clasped.

"Okay, we'll come back to my strange abilities and...scent later. What is so concerning of my imouto please? And should you be talking to me without our parents present?" I asked.

"Well, with your parents usually out, and the only time one of us from the department could come visit, is late. For reasons that are classified. But you are closest to her, and thus we would need consent from you, not them." He explained. "Now, we are concerned because she doesn't know her background. And we were wondering if you, and your parents, would allow us to conduct some memory recovery sessions. Cause an Unknown half-demon could be a big danger to those around them." He said, and I thought about it.

"What would the recovery sessions be like?" I asked him.

He smiled, and for the moment, I was captivated by him.

"It's a simple procedure. She will be booked for therapy recovery session's for five months, and both human and demon therapists will help her recover her memory of her family. Half-demon's are known to remember their lives from the second they turn one. And if we don't recover anything from her by the time the five months are up, than her past will be unknown forever. To her, and us." He explained, and I nodded.

It didn't seem like a procedure that would hurt her, or us. So if I wasn't against it, then neither would my parents.

"Alright. Now, what's this about my abilities and...scent?" I asked, still confused about the 'scent' bit.

"Now, yours is a unique case. But not unheard of. Every century a human with your abilities is born, and usually goes all their life without ever knowing. But you have a scent, unlike the others before you, that seems very appealing to most full demons." He said the last part a little huskier, and a shiver crawled down my spine. And not in a good way.

"R-Really? And what does..my scent smell like?" I asked, shifting my feet under me on the couch.

"It smell's like peppermint, and the wind. It also has the scent of the..forbidden fruit. It..lures some of us..real close...sometimes..." His voice was still husky as he got to speaking of it.

Again, another none good shiver went down my spine. His voice was alluring, and I seemed to be in a trance. Cause the next thing I knew, I heard and felt a slap. I shook my head, and saw that Yuki had walked into the living room. And I guess not liking the way I was looking, slapped me and Drake out of it. I stood up, slightly quivering. Drake stood up as well. And looked panicked.

"I am so, so sorry! I...I must leave. Goodnight Miss Amunet. Miss Yuki." Drake said, and raced out the front door like the hounds of hell was after him.

"Thanks Yuki..What happened?" I asked, a couple moments later as Yuki gave me a glass of water.

"Well, after you and Drake sat I was watching you both. And I was beginning to get bored listening, but he started talking about your scent. And his voice had turned weird, and I could tell that something was going on. Especially when you both moved closer together, and he seemed to be smelling your neck. And I tried talking you both out of it. But nothing. So I slapped you. Sorry about that." She explained, as she also gave me my plate of food back.

"No, thank-you. I..I don't know what how it happened. Or why." I said, and little shaken. And then I realized something. My scent lured certain demons. And it could turn a good demon...into something mean. I stood up suddenly, and put my plate down.

"Amu?" Yuki asked, confused as I went to the phone.

"Yuki, go back to the room please. I need to speak on the phone, and I don't want you in the room. Please" I asked her. She nodded, seeming to know it was of great importance that what she hears, is for a need to know bases.

I dialed, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello. Higurashi Shrine." A familiar voice answered.

"Kagome? I have the answer to your proposal."

"Already? What is it?"

~Friday morning~

I stood at the entrance to school, my book bag filled to the brim with things I was going to bring. After I had talked to my parents, they agreed with me. And that I was over the age of 16, I could do what I believe is right. I talked to Kagome, and asked her what I might need, and stocked up. And another agent from the JFDG, this time a half-demon. She told me more about my ability, and how to control it once I found out where the power came from. After that, it should be easy to control.

Kagome had told the gang, and they all seemed for it. Except for Inuyasha. He was against me joining, saying that I would get in the way.

_~flashback~_

_"What! No! We don't need another person joining us! Especially one who draws demons to her." Inuyasha growled._

_"Inuyasha, if she comes with us, it could make our search a lot easier." Miroku said to him._

_"Yeah. And besides, she wants to join us to keep her family safe." Sango said in approval._

_"And I say no! She'll be a nuisance! Dead weight. Just like Kagome was in the beginning." He said, then his eyes widened. He turned to look at Kagome, who was glaring at him._

_"Inuyasha..." Kagome threatened, glaring at him. "Sit!" She said, and Inuyasha fell to the ground by the pull of the necklace he wore._

_"Look! What I meant was, that she doesn't know how to handle a weapon!" He said, his voice mumbled by his face stuck in the ground._

_"I'll learn my abilities. And you said you go around the world, looking for clues? I've been to every country, and I know several other languages. Kagome told me that you all don't know all the languages as I do. I won't be dead weight." I defended myself._

_He got up, legs and arms crossed. He 'feh'ed, and glared at me, as I glared back._

_~End of flash back~_

"Amunet!" I turned to the voice and saw Kagome waving at me.

"Morning!" I responded with a smile and a yawn.

"Glad that we met up early. Let's go meet the others." Kagome said, and I nodded.

We walked in silence for a couple minutes, enjoying the pre-dawn morning.

"Kagome, how did the gang form? Was it like they searched for the perfect people and demons to make the gang?" I asked, and she giggled, shaking her head no.

"No. It was complete accident at the beginning." She said, giggling still. "Well, Inuyasha had been betrayed year, and years ago by his former lover. He never got over her. And he had heard that my family shrine had some, not a lot, but some valuable stuff three years ago. And he wanted to 'check' them out. But when he saw me, he saw red, and attacked. I look like his former lover, and he never forgave her betrayal. Now, my neighbor Old Lady Keade, saw what was happening. She runs a charm store. She quickly threw this necklace, told me to say a word. And the first thing I said was 'Sit!'" She smiled, and laughed. "The look on his face was priceless."

"Then the JFDG heard about the incident. They gave us the job, that you already know about. We agreed. Then we found Shippo, who was being hunted down by the Thunder Boy's gang. Which we were able to settle down. And Shippo wanted to join, so they aloud him."

"Miroku we came across on the road, near a farm. Needless to say, he was being chased by the older owner and his sons, who had pitchfork's and other farm equipment. We worked out the problem, and he's under our supervision. And thus, he became part of our gang. Then on our way to check up on a rather bored demon, we came across a small town, where everyone was family, and took care of the real troublesome demons."

"But it was ravaged by some unknown demon to this day, and we found Sango, unconscious. We took care of her, and Kirara, her partner, made sure that that was all we did. When she came too, she asked who we were. And then was offered to join us, since she was the last of her family, and she agreed. All in all, it was like destiny made our team. A gang of friends that feel like family." Kagome finished explaining, just as we turned a corner to meet with the others.

**(a/n: And chapter three is done! Woot! Reviews are my blood-life! Please!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Strawberry: Hey, guys. Sorry that it's been a while since I updated. I had a bad writers block. But since I'm visiting family, it just, kinda went away. I think I need the distractions of my younger five siblings to get me started again? O.o**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Inuyasha, in anyway shape or form. I own only the OC's and the plot.**

**Reviews please and thank-you!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

We arrived at a small wooden shack, where the others were waiting for us.

"About time." Inuyasha growled under his breath as we neared.

"Hey Kagome, Amunet." Sango greeted smiling.

"Morning guys." Kagome greeted.

I smiled in greeting, and started concentrating on putting my ears back from being wolf ears. On the way Kagome was helping me practice a few shifts. I was mostly comfortable with wolf ears, and the sight of a hawk. It was fun mixing around with species.

"Right, lets go." Miroku spoke, smiling, as I finished transforming.

We started to walk, when a voice made us stop.

"Yo! Wait up." I turned to see Kouga running towards us, and I smiled.

"What do you want, ya mangy wolf?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kouga glared at Inuyasha, before turning to Kagome and I.

"I wanted to come along. Ginta and Hakkaku are going to watch the pack for a bit. I trust them enough that they won't let things get to out of hand. And-"

"No way, you flea bitten wolf. It's bad enough we have to let Amunet come with us, but with you I draw the line." Inuyasha cut Kouga off, glaring.

"Inuyasha, if he wants to come along, let him." Kagome said, glaring at Inuyasha as she spoke.

"No, and that's final."

"Inuyasha..."

"..."

"SIT!"

"Gah!"

Shippo and I laughed at seeing Inuyasha making a face plant into the ground.

"Good, now that that's all settled, we better get going." Miroku said, and we all started walking. Leaving Inuyasha in the ground.

It wasn't long till he caught up, and ignore us. Kouga and I were walking in the back of the gang, with me changing my looks of different animals. Kouga laughed when I had combined three animals into one in my features. I laughed too at the description he told me of what I looked like.

It was strange. I was told it would be awhile to control my ability, till I knew where it came from. Which I still didn't know from where I had to concentrate to complete a full change. So, I was only able to transform my features, and get claws.

"So, Kouga. Does your pack only allow wolf demons? Or does it include regular wolves as well?" I asked him.

"We wolf demons had to originate from somewhere. So, we allow normal wolves. It's not really like us to really discriminate against others." Inuyasha 'feh'ed' at that. "Unless provoked in anyway we find...offensive." He explained, glaring at Inuyasha, and I nodded in understanding.

"By the way, are we walking to our destination?" I asked in no one in particular.

"Nope. We are walking to the transporter spot. It's a couple more miles." Sango answered.

It was while we were walking, that I had a feeling of being watched. It was from no one in the group. It felt like something was in the trees. So, I changed my sense of smell, and scented around me. Thankful I was at the back, and that no one was really paying much attention to me. And the scent that came to me was...nothing.

There was no scent, of human, demon, or animal. But I felt really uneasy as I peered at the darkened woods.

~~~~~~~~Unknown POV~~~~~~~~

I watched the girl, searching for me. I felt her eyes pass over me, but unable to pinpoint where I was. I couldn't leave the shadows to get to her. My last servant had failed me. And had got what it had deserved. Was going to eat her. The pathetic fool. He knew to keep her alive. But curse his hunger!...Then again, I didn't blame him. She smells so sweet, pure, and so...forbidden...I shall have her.

I returned to my castled hall, and sat on my throne.

"Naraku! I have a mission for you." I called, as the half-demon Naraku appeared in front of me, bowing. Left hand were his heart would be, eyes closed as he listened for his instructions.

"Send your sisters to capture this girl." I showed him who through my special seeing globe. "I need her to be alive. And only full female demons seem unaffected by her. Kanna and Kagura should be gentle with her. But, fret not. You are to capture this little creature. It should make her...cooperate more easily." I said, waving my hand to show a little girl, with pure snow white hair, and silver eyes.

"It shall be done, M'lord." Naraku said, before disappearing.

I started to chuckle, then laugh as I saw my plan about to come into motion.

~~~~~~~~Yuki POV~~~~~~~~

I sighed, as the bell for the end of school sounded off. I started paking my school bag with my homework books, and the script for the school play. They finally found a boy to plaay 'Prince Dea'.

"Hey Yuki!" A cheery voice said from behind me. I looked behind, and saw it was Rin, Shiori, and Kiroro.

Rin was human, and the young ward of a Lord Sesshoumaru. She was plain looking, but had long brown hair, and always had an orange flower in her hair. She loved to cook for her friends.

Shiori was a half-demon, like me. She said she was part bat, and that's why her eyes were violet colored. With ice blue colored hair, with two small ribbons tied to each side, she was great in spells class. Mostly with barriers she was good with.

Kiroro, reminded me of Sango's Kirara, only in human form. She had midnight black long hair, and cat ears tipped with black. She also had two tails, which she said was hard to hide from any new humans. She had a knack for scenting out evil rat boys, and what Rin made at lunch.

I smiled at my three friends. "Hey guys."

"Are your parents picking you up today? Didn't you say your sister had left for your grandparents? Do we get to meet your mother or father? Or both?" Kiroro asked, her yellow eyes wide as she asked. I also forgot that she could talk your own ears off if you let her.

I giggled. "Slow down Kiroro. And no they can't. And yes I did. And neither, cause they are busy again. I'm walking by myself. I'm old enough. Plus, it's not far away." I explained, as we headed out of the school doors.

"Oh..." Kiroro sounded sad, and her ears went down instantly, and I had to stiffle a giggle.

"Don't be so down. Remember? You three are coming over after school Saturday, and for the night. You'll meet them then." I said, smiling.

"Oh yeah!" She said, sounding like her perky, kitty self.

"I can't wait to meet your parents Yuki." Shiori said smiling.

"Same!" Rin added.

"I'll tell them, oh I gotta go. My night to make dinner. C'ya later guys!" I said, as it turned out we were the last to leave, again. I and raced out the school yard, and into a person.

"Omf. Ow...Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said, getting up, and looking at a strange guy.

He seemed a little creepy, but he had an easy going smile.

"That's alright dear. I wasn't hurt." He assured me, still smiling.

'Creepy...smile...' I thought, but smiled back.

"Oh..um okay. Sorry again for bumping into you." I said, bowed, and went to run past.

The guy's hand shot out, and grabbed my arm. "H..hey, let go, please." I asked, scared a little now.

"Sorry my dear, but it seems you must come with me. Your sister will be wanting to see you soon, I'm sure." He said.

'My...sister..?' I thought, worried. "Let me go I said!" I yelled this time, over passing the thought.

"Hey! She said to let her go creeper!" We looked up to see that Rin, Shiori, and Kiroro were watching, and not impressed. Kiroro's eyes had turned red as she spoke.

"Beat it little girls. I'm not here for you." He said, his smile gone, replaced by a scowl.

Kiroro lunged into his legs, and bit down, through the fabric. Blood was beginning to stain through.

"Hey, brat!" He growled, trying to shake her off.

Shiori ran up, and touched my shoulder. She started muttering a barrier spell, and started covering me. Just as she was about finished, he flung Kiroro into her, and the two landed roughly, knocked out. He glared at Rin who was creeping up behind, and she 'eep'ed'. She knew that being human was a disadvantage, especially when against someone who took down two of the ones with demon blood. But she didn't like watching her friends get hurt. As it turned out, he seemed to not want to leave witnesses, and reached for her. He got her hair, as she tried to get away.

"Let her go!" I screeched, and bit down onto his arm, making him bleed.

"Bitch!" It startled him enough to let her go, and she scrambled to her feet.

"Run Rin!" I said, letting go, as he tore me away from his arm. I attacked his hand next, distracting him from her.

She nodded, and ran back to the school yard, almost tripping over Jakken. "Jakken! Am I ever glad to see you. Please, help my friend!" I heard her beg the green little imp.

"Why? I'm only here to pick you up." He said, kinda snobbishly.

I think she glared at him when she told him. "I'll tell Lord Sesshoumaru you were late picking me up, and that you wouldn't teach the person who hurt me a lesson!"

"..Fine." He sighed giving in.

He and Rin came back, and just in time. This guy had kept trying to leave, but I was able to hang onto his hand. I think that no matter how many times I brush my teeth tonight, I'll still be tasting the blood in my mouth. Jakken stuck his two headed staff into the ground.

"Behold, The Two Headed Staff!" He said, as the old headed man on the staff opened it's mouth. A large blast of fire came out, and headed straight to the man and me. He let go, as I did him. I jumped out of the way in time, as the fire engulfed him. When it died down, there was only a scorch mark left over. I sniffed around, and noted that he had gotten away. But badly burned.

I was tackled, and saw that Rin was hugging me. "Are you alright?" We asked at the same time. We both nodded, and went to Shiori and Kiroro. The two were beginning to get up.

"Where is he? I'll kill him!" Kiroro snarled as she sat up.

"Gone. Master Jakken came in time to get rid of him. You two alright?" I asked, helping her up. Rin was helping Shiori.

"Ehem. Rin. Now that I've helped you, I am sure Lord Sess-"

"Jakken." A cold voice said, and I looked to see a strange silver haired demon, with blue markings and a moon on his forehead. But what drew me was...the...fluffy thing...

And that was all I did, till he turned to me. This time I 'eep'ed', and looked down at my feet.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

I looked up to him, and answered. "I..I am Candala Yuki. I'm a friend of Rin's." I told him.

"...Candala. Your name is Japanese, but your last name isn't. Yet your a hanyou." He made it sound as a statement, not question.

"Y..Yeah. But I was raised in a human family, unknowing what I was, till my family and I came here." I rambled, nervous now.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Shiori bowed, addressing him. Saving me from talking to him, and getting his attention from me. "Yuuki's our new friend Rin told you about. And, well from what I heard, she's in trouble. It's not her fault for getting Rin in trouble. We heard what was happening, and rushed out to help her."

"..." Sesshomaru said nothing, as he gave me a glare. He then turned, and started walking towards a pure silver limo, that didn't even looked like it got dirty.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru's speak for 'We'll make sure you get home safely'. Ca'mon Yuki. And Shiori can put a barrier on your home, that only allows who ever you allow in." Rin said, smiling at me. She pulled me to the open limo door, and Kiroro and Shiori followed right behind.

As I sat between Shirori and Rin, I couldn't help but feel worried about Amu. Did she know she was in danger?

* * *

**Strawberry: So, how'd you y'all like this chapter? And as one can see, Naraku is not the one pulling the strings. Someone stronger is. Anyways, R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Strawberry here! Been a while since I uploaded a chapter, eh? Only cause is that sometimes writer's block will come, right after I finished off any chapter of any story^^ It's not a hindrance, but something that make's me think of things even more confusing to write of...Like now. XD Anyway, on with the story! And yes, from here on, there will be Yu Yu Hakusho. I forgot to mention that.**

**And to Serena and Silverwolf77, I'm sorry but I am unable to do your requests. No matter what I think to write about, I am unable to for as soon as I go to write it, it escapes my mind. I am very, very sorry. I am willing to make it up to you in some form. Either it be a cameo in my new naruto story that I am working on, or a drawing of your characters. Please tell me.**

**The Disclaimer says:**

**Strawberry DOES NOT Own either Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho...if she did, then Kouga and/or Kurama/Youko would be her's, and Koenma would stay in his teenage form and Kikyo would stay dead!(She threw that jab in for his imouto^^) And she don't own anything that Rick Astley sings either.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

(Amunet POV)

The rest of the walk was quiet, but then Kouga started to claim that I, and not Kagome, was going to be his woman.

_*Flashback*_

_Kouga walked up beside Kagome. "Kagome, I am sorry to say that I must call our relationship off." He said, and she and the others looked at him like he had grown a second head. We had stopped walking, and the other's were watching the Ookami. I was just plain confused._

_"About time you understood, you damn wolf." Inuyasha scowled._

_I was confused. "They were...in a relationship?" I asked._

_"No! We never were! It was a fantasy of his, and I am ever so glad he got over it." Kagome said, talking fast. "Always calling me 'his woman'. But it was harmless, and a gentleman when I would deny it."_

_"Oh." I said._

_Kouga then walked over to me, and cupped my hands in-between his. "Once this is over, you will be my woman." He said sincerly._

_My eyes had widened. The others eyes had widened, and Inuyasha looked rather peeved._

_"So you wait for another female to come along that interests you? Stupid wolf isn't even faithful if you ask me." Inuyasha said a moment into the silence that had fallen over Kouga's words._

_Kouga scowled over to Inuyasha. "Say's the mutt face who still loves a dead girl."_

_I gently pulled my hands away, getting his attention back to me, and looked the boy straight in the eye. "Kouga. You're a fine guy, but I don't think it would work out. Aren't you a prince of wolves? You should be with a princess of wolves." I suggested, hoping that it would stop his new attachment to me suddenly._

_He shook his head. "To me, you are a princess. And I will show you, that you are one." He promised. He then moved a piece of hair to behind my ear, and my eye's slightly widened._

_"Well...shall we continue?" I said, my voice a little squeaky, and turned away from him, and started walking in the direction that we were headed in before._

_*End Flashback*_

We walked into a large, futuristic building. It had thirteen floor's above, but they actually had 26 floor's below. So in all, 39 floors. The reason I knew of this, was when we entered the building, we had entered into an elevator showing all the floor button's.

"So...What floor is it that we have to go? And why so many?" I asked them.

"The last one, 26. We have to register you and Kouga. And then we'll go to 13 to our transporter room. The JFDG have 38 teams to watch and search for demon and mythical artifacts. And to protect the human world. The last floor are for teams to either register, or un-register teammates. And whatever the team's number is when made, then the floor is that team's transporter's room." Miroku explained.

"I see." I said, pressing the button.

As we went down, little elevator music started play, and I recognized the song. I giggled. The others looked at me weirdly.

"We just got Rick Rolled." I said, laughing.

Kagome caught on, and laughed as well. The others were just giving us weird looks, as we started singing along, and somewhat danced to the the rythem of the song.

The song ended, shortly before we arrived to our first destination. We exited the elevator, and went to a desk, with two young woman behind it. The one on the left, had pure white hair, and eyes as dark blue as the sky in pure midnight. She also had dark skin, of one from Jamaican decent. The woman on the right, had pitch black hair, and eyes an almost white blue. Her skin was pure white skin. Almost albino. The two looked up at us.

"Kon'nichiwa Team 13. How are you?" They both said, making me shiver a little at how they reminded me of ying and yang.

"Kon'nichiwa Yina, Yan." Hmm, wasn't far off I see. "We came to add two more for the team." Kagome said, smiling.

"Of coarse Kagome-miko-chan! Names?" The two said again.

"Candala, Amunet. And Kouga-sama, prince of the outlining wolf pack of Tokyo." Kagome told them.

"Alright, all done. Love to see you again Team 13. Oh, and we have a message for your team." They said, giving them a piece of paper.

"Hm?" Kagome took it, and read it. "EH? K-K-Koenma want's us to team up with Team 1? She said, making Inuyasha's eye's widened.

"No way in the seven hells, will I work with them!" Inuyasha snapped. "That damn toddler ain't the boss of me!"

"Inuyasha. He's the boss of JFDG. And thus, he is the boss. Even if he resides in the Reikai, he is our boss. We should be thankful that he allows certain behaved demon's to stay in Tokyo. That includes you. He has the power to send you to the Makai. Where you will be forced to stay with your brother. Think about that for a bit." Kagome said, waving the note. "It says so right here." She passed it to him, and he read it.

He 'feh'ed', and crossed his arms, after giving it back to her. "Which means, we have to wait here for them." He stated, and growled under his breath.

Just then my phone went off, and I brought it out to see who was calling.

"Ooh! That's the new blueberry!" Sango asked, her eyes shining.

I smiled, and chuckled a little. "Yeah. I have free long distance calling. Which makes me going with you guys alright with my parents." I looked at the caller id. I saw it was 'home' and answered.

"Moshi Moshi?" I answered, walking a bit of way's from the other's.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Kouga watched her leave the group from a bit of ways. He knew of 'cell phone's'. He may live in the forest, but he was up to date on things in the city, and world.

'Not that the mutt need's to know that.' He thought, still watching her.

The elevator dinged, and opened. He looked over, as the feeling of a Kitsune had entered. And unlike the kit, this one was older. Not to mention, he had the scent of a human and demon, but he was not a half-breed. So, the only conclusion that came to Kouga's mind was that it was an Avatar. He had long red hair, and green eyes. He was wearing what appeared to be a fighters clothing. The next to enter was a fire ice apparition. Short, black gravity defying hair, and red eye's. He was wearing all black, and had a white scarf/collar. The next two where human that looked idiotic.

The one with orange haired one in the light blue uniform, being the most idiotic looking one. The other just had slicked backed hair, and wearing a green uniform. Their aura, or spitual energy, seemed rather strong for humans. Especially for the one in green.. The blue haired girl had the scent of death surrounding her, but had a cheerful and clueless air around her at the same time.

Inuyasha was still glaring at the people who had entered, and Kouga was a bit defensive in his position. He knew that Kitsune's were rather great lovers, and were able to easily make the one they flirt with to fall for them.

Kouga knew that was had lost his attraction for Kagome, and had moved on to Amunet. And thus, since the girl herself was a mysterious puzzle, and an amazing scent, she would no doubt get the Kitsune's curiosity.

"I still don't see why we need their help." Inuyasha, still upset that their group was paired with the SD's.

Kagome looked peeved at the half-inu boy, and waved the note in front of him. "Did you even read the whole thing? They have to help us not only find the Heart of Amun, but to stop another demon from getting it, and reeking havoc all over the world!" She scowled.

"That is what Spirit Detectives are for! We are relic hunters. If it's the damn Spirit Detectives work, then they should just go on their own!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kouga stopped watching the two bicker, and looked over to where Amunet was, as she hung up with whomever she was talking to. She was still looking at her phone, as she returned to the others. She put it away, and looked up to see the newcomers.

"Oh! Gomen nasai. I didn't know you had arrived." She said, smiling in greeting as she walked over in between Kagome and Kouga.

"Guy's, this is Candala Amunet. Amunet, this is my cousin Yusuke, and his teammates and friends. Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Boton." Kagome introduced, and Amunet smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Yusuke said, while Kuwabara looked like he was in love. He went over to Amunet, and before he could say anything, Yusuke tugged the big guy away from her. "Can't believe you, what about Yukina?" He continued to scold his friend as everyone started to sweatdrop.

_**~Hey, Red. She looks hot! Let me out let me out!~**_ Youko begged, upon seeing, and scenting, the girl.

Kurama mentally sighed at the kitsune's begging. 'No.' Was his simple answer, and Youko kept on begging, and annoying the hell out of the Avatar.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said, and Kouga unconsciously moved closer to her. Amunet turned to Kagome. "There is something I must know. Is the artifact we are looking truly called the Heart of Amun?" She asked.

"Hai. Why do you ask?" Kagome wondered.

"It's just that, well, I don't think that artifact is...or was...ever mentioned in the history of Egypt." Amunet said, getting confused stares from both teams.

"Why do you think that?" Kurama asked. Sure Kurama was smart, along with a little help from the Kitsune spirit residing in him. Kouga had scent a glare to the Kitsune Avatar.

Amunet looked over to the Avatar, her gray hazel eyes blinking as she thought. "Well, for a few reasons. One of the reason's, it that I've moved and lived everywhere. Egypt was also the place I was born, and lived for the first five years of my life." She said, and again everyone blinked as they stared at her.

"And from all those years that I've not only been schooled about everything from the past that was recorded in scrolls and hieroglyphics, but that Amun was not nearly as known, as his counter-part, Amaunet."

"Great, she's going to be giving us a history lesson of not only the boring past in Egypt, but of her life. Wake me when she's done." Yusuke said, and leaned against the nearest fall, with the full intention of falling asleep.

Amunet rolled her eyes at her friends, cousins antics, and continued. "And from all the tombs I've been in, either by a guide, or just myself, I've never come across the story of the Heart of Amun. But..." She said, and brought her hand up to her chin in deep thought. Her eye's had the far away look someone has when they remember something that was worth remembering. Kouga was staring at her, deciding that he liked that look on her.

_**~That look in her eyes are amazing, as is the color. Could you imagine wh- ~**_

'Stop. I am stopping you right there.'

_**~Awe! But Red! Can you not smell that delicious aroma coming from this girl? And she's from Egypt! How more exotic could you get?~**_ Youko said, and Kurama could picture the drool coming from the fox.

'Yes, I can scent the aroma that she has. But she would most likely not like it if 'we' suddenly went up to her, sniffing. And not to mention the closeness. I am sure that wolf wouldn't like it much.' Kurama explained.

Youko growled at the mention of the Wolf demon. _**~We will not allow that creature to capture this girl's heart! If anything, it will be us she will chose...And that's only if you let me out!~**_

It was then that Kurama, once again, started to ignore the fox.

"But what?" Shippo asked after a few minutes, and jumped onto her shoulder much like he did with Kagome.

Startled, she looked at the little kitsune pup. She smiled. "Sorry, spaced out again didn't I? Well, it's that a day before my family and I moved, and before we found my Imouto, I had stumbled across a rather odd tomb. Unlike most that have many rooms and fun traps to get past."

_**~I know one certain room, and one certain trap that could be fun.~**_ Insinuated the kitsune.

"This one was dug underground, and had only one room when I had reached the bottom. It was a burial site, not for any sort of _mortal_ royalty. But, for Amun's female consort and counter part. Amaunet. Whom I am named after." She finished.

"Did you find anything in this tomb?" Sango asked.

"Yes. But it was rather strange." Amunet said, and puzzlement overcame her features. "There was a pedestal, and on it was one of those jars that the Egyptians used to put your vital organs in. Only, this one had no animal head, and was rather large. And on the jar was illustrations. But, there was many places to put more illustrations on. And wording that I hadn't understood, and probably still wouldn't no matter how fluent I am in other languages." Amunet finished.

Everyone, including Yusuke who hadn't been able to fall asleep, was just as confused as she was by this description.

"Then, we'll go to Egypt like planned. Except, we'll seek out the tomb instead." Suggested Miroku, and everyone agreed.

* * *

~~~~~~~~Unknown POV~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean you failed to capture that runt! Was a little girl to much for you Naraku?" I snarled.

The half-demon that was bowing before me flinched. He mumbled something that I couldn't quite hear.

"What was that? Speak up." I said, scowling at him.

"M'lord it was...four girls...and an imp..." He said, his gaze finding the floor rather interesting.

I grimaced. "You mean to tell me, that four little girls, one whom was human, the other a half-breed, and an imp was able to burn you bad enough, that the whole left side of you STILL SMELLS OF BURNING FLESH!" I yelled, and again he visibly winced.

"H...Hai...M'lord." He said.

I scowled, and looked away from him, resting my head on my hand. "For your sake...you better hope your sisters have better luck than you. We'll wait a little longer to capture the teen girl if they can't. But, we will still go after the little one. She is the only one that will be able to bring her dear 'sister' to us." I looked back down at him from where I sat.

"Go. Heal. And for your own sake, stay out of my sight till I summon you myself." I dismissed him, and he obeyed.

"Soon. We will be together." I muttered as I looked at her through my seeing globe.

* * *

~~~~~~~~Yuki POV~~~~~~~~

I looked up at the building that I was sent to, to help me gain my memories back. I sighed, and walked into the revolving doors. Mother and Father couldn't come with me. Apparently it's part of the program. I walked up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me. But what floor is it that the memory recovery floor is?" I asked.

She had to lean over the desk to get a better look at me. She was a centipede demoness, and had long pretty red hair. Her eyes were a golden bronze. She smiled down at me.

"Floor five dear."

I bowed. "Arigato." I thanked, and headed towards the elevator.

I pressed the button that showed an arrow pointing 'up'. It didn't take long for the elevator to come, and I entered it. It went up to floor two, when the door's opened with a ding, and another being came in, their nose buried in some documents.

The elevator 'dinged' again as it reach the fifth floor. I stepped from the elevator, and looked around. It was a white office like place, and had only one other room the lead out of the 'white box' as I dubbed the place. It had nothing else in the room. Nor was there anyone else. Not even a hanging plant could be seen.

"Anyone here?" I called out, stepping on the tiled floor, looking around.

I looked down at the floor as the tiles I stepped on began to glow a white light. Just then the only door in the room opened, and I looked to see another demoness walk through it. She wore a white doctors coat, and held a clipboard in one of her hands.

I deduced that she was a raccoon demoness. She had black markings across her eyes. Her ears were a dark brown-gray color. And were rounded. It had tips of black on them as well. Her hair was also a brown-gray color. Her fluffy, black rimmed tail swished behind mer. Her eyes were a beautiful brown.

"Kon'nichiwa, you must be Candala Yuki. My name is Tama. It's nice to meet you." She greeted with a smile.

"Hai. It's nice to meet you too." I responded.

"Right. Well, follow me, and we'll begin the first part of trying to get your memories regained." She said, and turned back towards the door.

As I headed to the door, the light the tiles had been emitting had vanished. I guess it was how they would know when someone came. I followed her through the door, and into a just as white hallway with many doors leading who knew where.

"So, how many parts are in the treatment?" I asked.

"About five parts. But, let's hope we never get to the fourth part." She said, and I wanted to cringe.

"...O..okay..." I said, and we stopped in front of one of the door's.

She opened it, and I followed. It was still a white room, but there was a chair that reminded of what optometrists use. Off to the side was a desk, and a few unidentifiable equipments, and a computer.

"Just sit in the chair, and we'll begin." She said, and I did as what I was told.

She walked over to where I was sitting, and had something that reminded me of headphones.

"Alright, these are Memory Transmitter's. They look like regular headphones. But the dials on the side is how we operate them. With this, we should at least find some identity to what demoness breed you are. It's won't hurt, unless you have sensitive ears." She explained, adjusting it to my ears, and twisting the dials on the one side of them.

She walked to the desk, and tapped a few keys onto the computer. I started to hear a low humming sound, and it appeared to be coming from the headphones. I watched as a graph appeared onto the computer's screen. I was guessing it's showing my brain waves. It went like this for an hour, before she turned off the Memory Transmitter.

"Well, we're done for the day. Come back next week, and we'll do the same thing." I guess she was saying. That humming was still ringing in my ears.

I nodded, and headed out the door, and down the hall. My ears still rung, and it was beginning to get annoying. I entered the elevator, and stepped into the lobby. The receptionist waved, and I waved back, and exited the building. I was glad to be going home now, and that I should call Amunet in a couple days, or however long it would take for my hearing to be back to being better.

* * *

**Oh, and have an idea of the main pairings. But you shall not know, till it's turned painfully obvious!XD**

**Gaara'sLover: XD I like this chapter better 'cause she got the YYH gang it it :D Ohhhh how I **_**love**_** Hiei XD Anywayyy I said I would give her feed back that didn't consist of "Its nice" or something like that -_-, Never can get a break can I?**

**Strawberry:...Sisters, gotta love em -_-; Please R&R^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Woot!^^ Yup, just a short a/n this time^^ Take it away ol'Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha, OR Yu Yu Hakusho...if I did, refer to last chapters Disclaimer.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

(Amunet POV)

I put my hand at the blazing sun, and accepted the water that Sango passed to me.

"Arigato." I said, and took a swig of it, before passing it on.

We had decided that when we arrived, we would all share a canteen of water once at a time. That way we didn't run out of water so fast. We were close to where I had lived all those years ago, I was sure. I mean, we passed a small statue of Anubis that was different, and was a bright color color...I loved pink at a young age! And I thought he needed to smile more! How was I to know I wasn't supposed to do that?

"Are we close yet?" Inuyasha and Yusuke asked at the same time. The two glared at each other, and I sighed.

"Hai...We should be coming up on it soon." I told them, and they nodded.

Kurama walked closer to me, causing Kouga who was already beside me, to growl. I sighed again.

"Miss. Amunet, how will you know when we come across the tomb?" Kurama asked me.

I was about to answer, when the ground beneath me vanished, and I tumbled down a couple steps. I landed on my rump, and hissed from the pain coming from my right ankle.

"Amunet!" Kagome called out in a panic, and she and the rest of the others ran down to where I was.

"Are you alright Princess?" Kouga asked, concern laced his voice, and I blushed at the nickname.

Guess he wasn't kidding when he said that he was going to treat me like a princess, and even added in a nickname to remind me. But it was Kurama who had held his hand out before Kouga, and I took it.

"I..Hai. Demo, my right ankle feels like I hurt it bad." I said, as he steadied me.

I didn't hear the growl, nor did I see the smirk that Kurama was wearing when I steadied myself.

"Here, sit down, and let me see it." Kurama said.

I nodded, slightly blushing at seeing how close he had been, and sat on the bottom step, as everyone, but a little fire/ice apparition, watched as he checked my ankle. I took my shoe off, and winced as the side of it slightly grazed my ankle.

"Does it hurt if I touch here?" Kurama asked, as his hand moved deftly over my ankle. He touched the spot he asked about, and I winced with a small whimper.

"H..Hai." I said, and this time I heard a growl.

I looked up to see that Kouga's normally calm blue eyes were seething at the Fox Avatar, and a little red might I add. Noting my line of direction, Kurama looked up, and I missed the brief smirk or his forest green eyes turned golden, then back to green.

"Don't touch my girl like that again, Fox." Kouga snarled at Kurama, causing me to blush slightly.

"Kouga, first he had to see where I was hurt. Second, I am not your girl!" I said, as I felt the heat rise up more to my cheeks. Which I was sure was becoming more noticable as I continued ranting on how I was my own woman, and all that jazz.

"By the way, Amunet, is this the tomb?" I looked up as Sango asked.

I looked around, and noticed that a hall was added to it. Which was strange, since I didn't remember one being here.

"It...could be. I don't remember this hall." I said looking around.

"Here, get on my back and we'll continue." Kurama said, his back to me now.

Kouga looked like he was about to snap again. "Arigato Kurama, demo I can walk just fine." I assured him.

"May I ask, how?" He asked.

"I'll use the wall as support. I don't want to be a burden." I said, standing on my good foot, my hand on the wall.

"You wouldn't be a burden." Kurama said, standing as well.

"Feh. Speak for yourself Fox, she's been nothing but a burden." Inuyasha grumbled.

I scowled at him. "That kidnapping wasn't my fault! How was I too know I wasn't a normal human with a highly appealing scent to most full male demons!" I snapped at him, then blushed as I realized that I had admitted my scent. And in front of a couple of full _male_ demons, mind you.

The SD's looked over at me when I said that, and had a look of understanding, except Hiei who rarely showed any emotion, as the ones who could smell my scent, and the two who couldn't, checking my aura some more.. Kagome and Kouga had teamed up on Inuyasha and were fighting.

"That explains why you feel different than the ningens, and more of an animal scent." I looked over to Hiei, and titled my head.

_'He talked.'_ I thought, surprised.

Then I noticed that no one had heard him. I looked back at him in surprise. His red eyes glanced over at me, glaring, as if to say 'And I won't be making a habit of it.' I shrugged, and let out a surprised 'eep'

Someone with strong arms had picked me up bridle style. I glanced upwards, appearing not to title my head to get a better view, and saw that it was Kouga, who seemed to be smirking that he had been able to pick me up. Wait, wasn't he fighting with Inuyasha a moment ago?

"Right. Let's keep going." Kouga said, stopping Kagome from saying 'sit' for the fifth time on Inuyasha.

We continued on walking down, what appeared to be an endless hall. My eyes started to feel heavy as I listened to Kouga's heart. I slowly started to drift off.

It wasn't long when our group stopped. I sleepily opened an eye, then both opened. We had come to a crossroads, twice over. Yep. There were four other halls. I was most deffinatly confused.

"...Lady Amunet are you sure this is the tomb?" Miroku asked.

"Hai, this is the damn tomb! I just never saw any of this!" I snapped, then regretted it. "Gomen nasai. I..I didn't mean to snap. This is just so frustrating, mostly cause I can't walk and my ankle still hurts..." I said, and got Kouga to put me down.

I tested my weight on my foot, and winced again, and scowled. I was determined to walk though, and scowled at Kouga when he went to try and pick me up again.

"I can walk." I muttered, and looked back at the halls. "We could split up into groups of three." I said, and Kurama nodded.

"That way there is equal distribution in the groups." Kurama said, and I nodded.

It was a matter of moments, when we decided on the groups.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were going into the first one.

Sango, Miroku and Yusuke in the second.(With Kirara of coarse)

Kouga, Kurama and I in the third.

Botan, Kuwabara, and Hiei in the last.

It was our luck that our hall had no lights. So after the others went, I told Kouga and Kurama to wait a moment while I switch my eyes for better night vision. Kurama was confused, but it slowly left him, as I changed my eyes to cat slitted ones, that were the same color as my original eyes.

"Right, let's go." I said, and stumbled, and both Kouga and Kurama caught me on either side.

I sighed, exasperated that I was practically useless at the moment. And was slightly blushing from slight embarrassment on having to be caught by the two. Now, I will say this. Kouga, and Kurama are hotter than just being one or the other. But when the two are in the same, small confined place as this, then they turn steamy. Now if only Kouga could stop with the 'my girl' and 'princess' crap. My blush darkened, as I tried to expel these thoughts from my head.

"I'll carry you Princess." Kouga said, and was stopped by Kurama.

"I'll carry her. After all, you had carried her first." Kurama said, and I noticed the slight change from green to gold and back to green.

As did Kouga, who then smirked. "We don't want you to push yourself, _princess._" He had said the word 'princess' in a rather snide way to Kurama.

I scowled, and pushed away from them. "I'm walking." I said, figuratively putting my foot down.

With the help of the wall, I began walking. Albeit, at a rather slower pace.

* * *

(Normal POV)

The two boys sighed, as they watched with amusement, and pity, at the girl who tried to walk. Kurama glared over at the distracted Ookami, and scowled.

_**~That teme wolf! Calling us 'princess'! I'll show him princess when I'm through with him! And, he's trying to worm his way into her heart! That simply will not do!~ **_Youko was beyond mad with the wolf prince. And sadly, Kurama agreed, but then he thought the situation through.

'Youko...Could it possibly be her scent that were attracted to her the most? She did say something about it earlier.' Kurama asked, as he and Kouga continued watching the girl.

_**~Nonsense. Demo...I feel like I've known her before.~**_ Youko said, the last bit more to himself than Kurama.

Kouga snuck a glare at the Kitsune. _'No way am I going to lose, or share her! She is going to be mine, and mine alone!"_ He thought, then went back to watching Amunet.

Kouga and Kurama started following her, when they stiffened. Amunet stopped when she realized that they stopped. She looked back at the two, and saw them tense, and ready for something that she couldn't see yet. She turned back to the way she was heading, and concentrated on her nose. She kept it looking like her normal nose, while making it almost wolf like to scent what was up ahead.

She was confused. There were two. As she started/stumbled backwards to get closer to the Kitsune and Ookami, she scented wind. And not stale, full of dust, dirt, and musky air that one would smell in an old tomb. But was fresh, and floral in a way. The next scent was...nothing. She could scent a spot where there seemed to be a void. This made her uneasy.

Just then a blast of wind shot at them, causing the trio to lift their arms to protect their eyes. Doing this caused Amunet to lose balance, and fall onto her butt.

"Miss. Amunet/Princess!" Both Kurama and Kouga exclaimed as they were blown further back by the gust of wind.

The wind surrounding the boys didn't let up. But the wind had left Amunet as soon as she fell. She shook her head slightly, then looked up. The two that they had scented, were standing before them. The taller had dark brown hair, and had it up, with feathers as decorations. She wore a beautiful kimono, and held a fan. Her eyes were red, but didn't match up to Hiei's. The smaller of the two was pale, and had white everything. Including her eyes. She held a lovely mirror.

Amunet narrowed her eyes. The taller of the two seemed amused. "Well, this is going to be easier than we thought, eh Kanna."

The smaller, Kanna nodded. "Indeed, sister Kagura."

Kagura smirked, and started towards Amunet, who had began shifting backwards, in hope of reaching Kurama and Kouga. Noticing this, the Wind Sorceress scowled, and waved her fan at them. It sent another blast, this time causing the two boys to be pushed back a couple more feet. Kagura looked back at Amunet, and was surprised to see that she wasn't scared.

"We have you separated from the two males, and yet you are not afraid. Interesting."

Amunet scowled. "Why be scared? I already knew I couldn't do much. All I can do to help, is translate. I do know many different kinds of self-defense moves. But they wouldn't do much to youkai's I'm betting." She explained.

"You are right so assume so."

"But, you are wrong if you think that I will not fight. Injured or not, you would have to knock me out to fully capture me." Amunet scowled, as her birthmark started to tingle. Then it clicked.

_'Damn it. I can't believe that I was to stupid to not notice where my power comes from.'_ She thought, scowling even more. _'But now that I know, and since they seem to not know of what I can do...'_

She then concentrated on the first animal that came to mind, closing her eyes to picture it more clearly. She felt her bones from her waist down, begin to shrink, and getting smaller. At first it had hurt, but then it soon turned into a rolling kind of feeling. But she stayed the same height.

When she opened her eyes, she looked down to see that she was a rather large, half snake. Anaconda to be more precise. From her waist down, she was all snake. One could see that the main scale color was a pale golden-brown. And had a bunch of large and small dark brown, almost black spots covering most of it. And right down the middle of her snake body was a bright yellow stripe. That was now missing from her pure black hair at the moment.

She was thankful that she didn't feel her hurt ankle anymore. And another thing seemed to bug her. She figured out _where_ her power came from. But why wasn't she full Anaconda? She shook her head, and didn't dwell on it. Although, she was also confused in being in a pale white tank-top, that showed her midriff. And not in the school uniform she started out in.

She didn't dwell on the thought, and using the moment of the two female Youkai being stumped that she had somewhat changed species, lunged and curled around them. Trapping them. As they struggled to get out of her coils, the wind had died down, letting Kouga and Kurama to help her.

"Good going Princess. This is the closest to getting a full transformation." Kouga praised, as he and Kurama tied the Wind Sorceress, and the Void Witch, with strong vines that Kurama had his ki running in them to keep them strong.

"Now, why did you attack us? And try to kidnap Miss. Amunet?" Kurama asked them, scowling.

"We..ain't going...to tell you...nothing!" The Wind Sorceress said, as she tried to struggle out of the vines.

Amunet had changed back to her original form, and back in her school uniform. She also found that her ankle didn't hurt her anymore. She crossed her arms, and bent her knees to get a closer look at the Wind Sorceress and Void Witch. Kurama had the communicator compact out, and was getting a hold Yusuke and Botan's group, while Kouga was talking into a bracelet that he was given to get ahold of the last group.

While SD's get compacts, RH's get bracelets. Though the bracelets don't show video feed, they do however have a GPS tracking device to find anyone that goes missing in the group.

"Are you two behind on the attack of my Imouto?" Amunet slightly snarled, narrowing her eyes.

"Coarse not! If we were, then we would have gotten the brat!" Kagura snapped, making Amunet do a great impression of a bears growl.

Kouga looked over to the three females. "Your Imouto was attacked? When?" He asked, concerned for his 'princess's' little sister.

She looked up at him, as Kurama joined them. "You have a little sister?"

"Hai, to both those questions. It was yesterday, after Kagome and I had left meet with the others. She was the phone call from earlier. Some creepy, spider hanyou attacked her. I got to thank her friends, and one of their adoptive fathers help." She said, turned her attention back to the two Youkai. "Alright since you won't answer, then who's sending you after my Imouto and I?" She questioned.

The demoness just glared at the teen, as everyone else joined us.

"Alright, what's this about an attack?" Yusuke grumbled.

Amunet stood from where she had been, and took a few steps away.

"Hey, your not limping." Shippo said as he, Kagome an d Inuyasha appeared as well.

"Hm? Yeah. I almost had a full transformation, and when I went back to having feet...no pain." She explained.

She looked back at the two demonesss, her eyes narrowing into slits now.

"You haven't asked my question. Who is sending you two after me, and the creep who attacked my Imouto?" She snarled once again.

Kagura looked up at her. "His name, no one knows. My older brother, sister, and I call him M'Lord. And said, that should we fail, than we are to pass on a message to you." She said, and looked to Kanna.

Kanna had her eyes closed, and when she opened them, no longer where they white. They were bright silver. And when she opened her mouth, it was not soft and whispery like when she had said something earlier.

_"My Dearest Amunet, it has been far to long. Sad, that you don't remember me. Not for long I assure you, but to me it's been 2,000 years since I last held you so close. Soon. We will be together again."_ And with that, the voice stopped, and Kanna's head fell onto her chest, passed out from who ever had used her.

Amunet didn't know what to say, and she had to remember to breath when she spoke. "Great...I have a stalker slash past lover of who's ever soul is in my body."

* * *

**Wow, this is longer than any past chappies of this here story. I know there's usually a Yuki's POV, and the 'Unknown' one, but I feel a little to lazy to write anymore. Anyways, R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, since I didn't actually have 'Yuki's' POV last chapter, I might as well start this chapter as one... You happy Imouto of mine? I am sorry about not updating for so long. I have moved, and finally have internet once again. So, enjoy^^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Inuyasha or YYH...nor the mention of the two most hottest werewolf and vampire from Twilight...*sigh***

**Chapter 7**

* * *

(Yuki POV)

I looked over to Rin, Kiroro and Shiori. Ever since the Spider Hanyou incident, Rin's adoptive father has been bringing us all home for safety purposes, even if they lived in Makai. I didn't like that I had put my friends in danger as well. I wished that Amu would return soon. The limo stopped at my place, seeing as my friends were staying over for the night. There wasn't school tomorrow. It was a holiday.

"Arigato Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru, domo arigato for letting me stay at Yuki's tonight." Rin said, as we exited.

"Hai, Arigato Lord Sesshomaru." I said, with a small bow.

He regarded me with calculating eyes, before the Limo drove away.

"I don't think he likes me." I said, sweat dropping a little.

Rin giggled, as the other two smiled.

"Don't worry Yuki. Lord Sesshomaru is like that with everyone. Including me. He rarely shows any emotions." Rin assured me, as we entered my house.

As we did, Shiori, Kiroro and I were on alert. We heard voices coming from the living room. I relaxed once I heard the familiar voice.

"AMU-CHAN!" I squealed in delight, and ran forward, entered the living room, and tackled her. She fell, and I sat on her stomach.

"You were gone for so long! Don't ever leave that long again!" I scolded her.

She blinked, and then laughed breaking the stunned silence. My mind didn't register that there were others, and had forgotten my three friends.

"I was only gone for three days Imouto. Now, can you please get off my stomach?" She asked, and I pouted, ignoring her request.

"Three days were waaayy to long. That and I didn't know if who ever attacked me, got to you! I was worried." I muttered the last part, looking down.

She smiled gently, and sat up, and cuddled me in her lap. She stroked my hair, shushing me to calm down. I didn't realize that I had begun crying. She said something to the people in the room, and carried me to our room. I don't know that I had fallen asleep.

(Amunet POV)

I sighed, and closed the door to the room. I stopped mid-step seeing Yuki's three school friends watching me, and I sweat dropped. She forgot she had company. Again.

"Hey girls. She'll wake up in a bit. You can come into the living room." I told them, and started back. The three following me.

Yusuke looked over, and saw the three girls. "You leave with one, and bring back three." He stated, more then questioned. I shrugged.

"Inuyasha-Ji-san!" The human girl said, running over to the Hanyou and attaching herself to his side.

He huffed, and pulled her off him. "What are you doing here? Does Lord Fluffy know your here Rin?" He asked.

She giggled. "Lord Sesshomaru dropped us off. And he doesn't take kindly to you calling him 'Lord Fluffy' Ji-san." She pointed out.

"Hey girls, there are some cookies in the kitchen. Why don't you go have a few while we finish our talk." I suggested.

Three different sets of eyes looked at me, their eyes huge for offering them cookies. "They are in the Wolf Cookie J-"

_*Whoosh!*_

"ars...You think I just told them that the Real Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black were in the kitchen." I mumbled, causing a few of them to chuckle.

"So that was your Imouto earlier?" Kurama asked. I looked over and smiled.

"Yeah. A little spit fire isn't she. She can be overprotective sometimes." I said, sweat dropping.

"How and when did you get a Hanyou as an Imouto?" Botan asked.

I sat on the floor, my legs crossed. "It was eight years ago. Shortly after we had moved from Egypt, we had moved to Hawaii. And I remember this, because the night she came to us was in an all out blizzard. Hawaii is not known to ever get snow. And for a blizzard to appear... It was strange. So, I had opened the front door, when I noticed a shadowed figure.

"I walked out, not wearing anything but the t-shirt and shorts I had been wearing all day before night fell. It was a little white haired girl, looking around the age of two. Since then, we've looked after her. We thought her special, and it proved to be right. It's just... We wish we knew what demon half she has in her." I finished explaining, looking at a few shock, and impassive faces.

"That's rather strange." Kurama said, voicing the thoughts of the others.

I shrugged. "It may be. But Hanyou are not, she's my imouto. And I would do anything to keep her safe." I sighed, leaning my head on my hands that rested on my knees. I then perked up, and looked at the known demons in the room. "Can any of you tell what kind of demon she is?" I asked my eyes wide in hope.

"I can't tell. What about you Hiei?" Kurama asked the small fire/ice youkai.

"Hn."

"... What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Either shorty there doesn't know the answer, or won't tell us." Yusuke explained.

Hiei glared at him. "She has mental barriers. Strong ones."

I sighed, and then I heard a startled squeak. Curious, I and the others, looked into the kitchen. There was Yuki, wide awake, showing off... A sunflower. But it wasn't any sunflower. This one had a mouth, full of razor sharp teeth. Not to mention, was made of ice. Yuki looked over to us, and smiled wide. "Look! I've been able to work with ice plants! And Lucy is my first!" She beamed with a large smile.

Confusion was written all over my face. "Lucy? You mean this ice plant?" I asked, getting a closer look. "When have you been able to do this?" I asked, being sure not to get to close.

"Yesterday! My demon side has something to do with ice plants." She said, petting the flower.

"May I?" Kurama asked. Yuki looked at him, confusion showing in her eyes. She then nodded.

"Careful though. She chooses who she likes. And she might try to bite." Yuki warned.

(Normal POV)

Kurama nodded, and got closer to the ice flower. Lucy sniffed his hand as he brought it closer to her. His hand stopped in front of the teeth, and its tongue came out and licked his whole hand and some of his arm. To say he looked a little disturbed was an understatement.

A few of the others tried to hide their laughter, as the four younger girls burst out in giggles.

_**~All in favour in not doing that again, raise your hand. ~**_

'I agree... I'm just not going to raise my hand.' Kurama responded to his counterpart, while he wiped the plants saliva with the towel that Amunet had given to him, all the while apologizing for her sister. Amunet then turned to her sister, and sighed. She ushered the four still giggling girls to hers and her sister's room, telling them that she would order pizza for them soon.

She returned, and again apologized. "If I had known she would have done that, I would have told her to put her in our room."

Kurama smiled. "It's alright. I have an affinity with plants, what with having to share with the soul of a silver kitsune. Though none have done that so far."

Amunet nodded, and then turned to the others. "Are any of you staying for pizza and ice cream? My treat."

"I've got to go. Mum and grandpa said something about a family night the next time Shippo and I came back." Kagome said, getting up and stretching. Shippo followed suit, and jumped onto her shoulder.

Kouga, Kurama, and Hiei stayed. The rest went off, either for home or to just catch up on other things. Amunet ordered the pizza, and checked the freezer to make sure they had ice cream. Which they didn't.

"Sorry guys, I have to run to the store. Any ice cream preference?" She asked as she got her jean jacket on.

"Chocolate please." Kurama requested.

"Vanilla for me, Princess." Kouga said, causing Amunet to blush a little from the nickname.

"Hn."

"He means, Cookie Dough." Kurama translated.

"Right. And I'm betting the girls will be happy with anything I get them. Could you watch them for me for a few minutes?" She asked.

_**~Red! Brownie points for looking after the kits! Go for it! ~**_

"I don't mind." Kurama smiled.

"Same." Kouga said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Hn." Amunet sweat dropped, and ducked from beneath Kouga's arms.

"I won't be long, promise." She said, ducking out before the girls could notice that she left.

"Where did Amu-chan go?" A small voice asked from behind the three males, causing them to turn towards it.

Yuki, Rin, Kiroro, and Shiori stood before them. Hiei then left to keep away from the four girls. Leaving Kouga and Kurama. Kurama smiled at them. "She just went to the store to pick up some ice cream."

Yuki's eyes widened, and she squealed. The other three girls had smiled. Neither demons moved, nor did the girls. Who were watching them with wide eyes.

_**~Awkward much? Red, suggest a game or something... Do little girls like shiny things? ~**_

'I don't know...' Kurama responded. He and Kouga shifted a bit before Yuki broke the silence. "Kouga, wanna know a secret?"

Kouga shrugged, and bent down to her level. "Sure pup."

She bent towards his right ear, her hand up to cover her mouth. "My sister don't like man whores." She whispered none too quietly.

He paled by the young girl's words, as she leaned back arms behind her back and smiling of pure innocence. Kurama was quietly laughing behind his hand. And if one was near Hiei, they would see the smirk that appeared on his lips.

Yuki then giggled, and ran back to her room with the other three girls right behind her. Kouga stayed where he was for a few more minutes, before standing straighter. He then scoffed, crossing his arms. "I ain't even close to being one." He muttered and headed towards the living room, Kurama following right behind him.

~~~~~~~~Unknown POV~~~~~~~~

I smirked as I watched my Dearest leave the confines of her safely guarded home. Perhaps we would not need the white haired brat.

"Naraku." I called.

The Hanyou appeared just as I called, already ready for my orders. "Hai, M'Lord?"

"I have a way for you to redeem yourself. Seeing as how your sisters are in the Reikai prison for the moment, I will be sending you. I don't have a fear of sending you, what with not being a full demon. But heed my warning. Should you try anything, you will find yourself in a pile of ashes. Our main target, Amunet, had left her house. Alone. Go, and don't come back until you get her."

"I shall not fail you M'Lord." He said, and left.

I turned back to my globe, deciding to watch the events unfold. After all, if he messes up again, I will not be so forgiving. No one touches my Dear Amunet.

* * *

**Well, this chapters finished, albeit a bit smaller than most. R&R please! I live for the reviews you all send me. And please, remember to vote to break the tie for the next story please!**

**Lover95: XD I love the part when Yuki calls Kouga a man whore, I always call him that so when my sis put that in here I laughed like crazy! :D Hope you like it. **


	8. Authors note, gawd I hate these things

**I know, I know it's another Authors note! But, something has happened to my beloved laptop Perry. His LCD has, regrettably passed on. Meaning I have to scrounge up a bit of money to get it replaced. Right in the middle of the screen, from the time I put it on, a vertical white line appears that also covers part of the bottom bar, and about a good width enough that I must make the internet windows narrow enough on the side to do anything. And then to top it off, the right side of it started going all wacky. So I must use my younger sisters laptop, like right now. *sigh* My laptop has been through a lot, it even has a clean crack on the left side on the part the keeps the screen in place. It's also lasted a lot longer then my past laptops. So I will be a bit to busy trying to find a job, pay for that, and keep said job so I can make enough money to travel to see my boyfriend. Cause my parents are cheap, but yet buy anything that their eyes set upon. So it also means that it'll be a while before any of my stories are updated. Sorry everyone, but I will try to update, even if the chapters are smaller and such.  
**

**~Strawberry**


End file.
